


The Routine

by strawberryrobot



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, PWP, general smut, i wanted to write sumn quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryrobot/pseuds/strawberryrobot
Summary: Katara and Zuko had been noticing each other a bit more lately, and when they got to Ember Island, the expansiveness of the house let them start a little routine. PWP. First time writing in a long while!
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 124





	The Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys welcome to my first piece on AO3, please comment on your thoughts. I was feeling a little PWP-y so I decided to write this. I am absolutely loving the Avatar Renaissance going on rn!! Been reading my fill of Zutara smut and I wanted to contribute. :^)  
> Also it's my first time writing in a while, hope you like it! 
> 
> Rated E for very explicit sex scene

The Routine

“Everyone’s gone, right?” Katara whispered feverishly against Zuko’s neck. As soon as she heard Toph, Sokka, Suki, and Aang slam the door to the beach house, she immediately started her mental countdown. This had become their own secret little routine in only a short couple of days. Zuko combed his fingers through Katara’s hair, starting at the nape of her neck and bent his head sideways ever so slightly, groaning at the way Katara was gently raking her nails across the exposed part of his chest in his tunic. She worked quickly.  
“Yeah, they left about five minutes ago,” he replied huskily. He turned to face her fully, guiding her lips towards his and pressing them against his, using his other hand to grab her ass through her red pants. He loved Katara in her Fire Nation outfit, deep maroon complimented her lovely dark skin, and the gold armbands she wore were the perfect accent to the golden undertones within it. He couldn’t tell her he’d been looking at her that much, though, that would’ve been a dead giveaway to his true feelings. 

—Two days ago—

The gang was sitting around the tea table in the living room of their new hideout for the next week until the comet. “Wow,” Sokka whistled as he reclined on his hands, “So you’re like royal royalty, huh, Zuko?” Everyone let out a small giggle while Zuko bristled slightly and looked away rubbing the back of his neck. “I guess… I didn’t realize how much differently everyone else lived compared to the Fire Nation until I was, uh, banished.” He shrugged on the last word, choosing to stare into his tea instead of looking at anyone.  
“Yeah, well, you live one lavish lifestyle and you’ve lived ‘em all,” Toph chimed in, her feet were propped up on a makeshift stool of two seat cushions stacked on top of each other. “It’s better to get out and experience more stuff anyways. Noble life gets boring.” She casually picked some of her dinner out of her teeth with her nails, giving Zuko a nod of reassurance. He smiled lightly into his tea, he and Toph always had a certain understanding. 

Sokka cracked a joke and everyone laughed, but Katara was too busy staring at Zuko, their voices falling away amid her thoughts. The way his arm muscles moved when he rubbed the back of his neck, the way his eyes changed their golden hue depending on his mood, the way his hair touched just so above his eyebrows, framing his face so perfectly and accentuating his sharp jaw… Katara had been staring at Zuko in a newly forgiven light lately, perhaps too much.

After a few moments of casual conversation between each other, everyone started heading off to bed one by one. Sokka and Suki were first, they happily agreed to share a room since the beach house Zuko lead them to was just one room shy of having a space for everyone. Still, it was one of the biggest houses that any of them had been in for a long time. A few minutes after Sokka and Suki left, not so subtly giggling to each other, Toph stretched her arms above her head and let out a big yawn. “Even though lavish life gets boring, it’s still nice to have an actual bed every once in a while.”  
Toph bid good night to the rest, choosing to stay in the room on the ground floor so she could still feel if anyone was looking for them. All that was left around the tea table was Katara, Aang, and Zuko. Aang looked between the two of them, “You know, I’m so glad you guys aren’t mad at each other anymore. I think it makes a whole world of difference.” He flashed a smile at both, earning a softer one in return from each of them.  
Katara shrugged her shoulders, “They say keep your friends close and your enemies closer, right?” She lightly joked, turning to smile playfully in Zuko’s direction, her attempt at a joke. Zuko rolled his eyes and replied, “She realized it would be easier to kick my ass while I have my guard down.”  
Aang grimaced at their banter, mistaking it for seriousness. “Wait, I thought you guys had—” Katara cut him off with a reassuring hand on his shoulder, “We’re kidding, Aang.” He relaxed and laughed lightly, “Oh! Good, okay, great.” He yawned and rubbed his eyes, “I guess I should go to bed too.” He moved to get up, gently picking up a sleeping Momo off his lap.  
“I’m going to go say good night to Appa and then head off. I’ll see you guys in the morning.” He bowed dramatically to Zuko, “Sifu Hotman,” he then turned to Katara and repeated his dramatics, “Sifu Katara.” Katara let out a short giggle while Zuko shook his head at Aang’s antics. 

Once he was gone, a comfortable silence fell between the two. Katara had moved to sit next to Zuko against the wall, quietly sipping her tea and enjoying the heat that always seemed to radiate from his body. Katara was beginning to realize a lot of things about Zuko; like the fact that he always smelled like an intoxicating combination of fire lilies and ash, brimstone and nutmeg, or laying in the cool snow on a hot sunny day. 

She couldn’t explain her sudden piqued interest in him, perhaps it had something to do with her forgiveness of him, or maybe it was due to something entirely new. He was the first to break their comfortable silence,  
“So, how uh, was your day?” He glanced at her through long dark lashes, his golden eyes light, and alert. He was never really one to initiate a conversation, but he liked talking to Katara, nonetheless. She turned her head to look at him more fully, trying not to get lost in the flecks of amber around his irises, the light from the fireplace making them glint in tandem.  
“It was alright,” she answered quietly, growing bold in the stillness of the house. She scooted a little closer to him, pressing her arm into his ever so slightly, and leaning her head against his shoulder. She felt him stiffen a bit, then relax into her, sighing lightly as he did so. “That’s good… Mine was alright too.” She hummed at his reply, “It’s getting better though.” She let her eyes slide close for a moment, enjoying being close to him. Zuko was touch-starved, that much was apparent as soon as he joined their ragtag team. They were a rowdy, touchy-feely crowd, and Katara had made it her personal goal to acclimate Zuko to their little biosphere of contact. He still flinched even when Sokka was just patting his back, so she had her work cut out for her. 

While Katara was convincing herself that leaning against Zuko was for his own good and not secretly for hers, Zuko was busy admiring the way her hair fell over her shoulders and rippled down to her back. He’d never seen such curls, her hair was always in a braid, but she’d been wearing it down a lot more lately, allowing a chance for Zuko to notice all its characteristics. How the chestnut undertones glint in the right light, how she constantly swiped at the little baby curls that touched her cheeks and forehead, how it warmed her skin and smelled of poppies, the ocean at its calmest, and of the pond where he fed the turtle ducks. 

He set his teacup down on the table, and reached for Katara’s face, wanting to swipe a curl away from it for himself. He wanted to know how her hair felt, if it was as soft as it seemed. As his fingers moved to tuck a stray curl behind her ear, his thumb lingered at her cheek and she sighed against him, melting into his touch. She opened her eyes to look up at him, another point of Zuko’s admiration. Her eyes changed like the ocean; it was impossible for her to hide her feelings as her eyes could be read as easily as the tides. Right now, Zuko noticed the way they darkened slightly and slid down his face to glance at his lips. His breath hitched, and before he knew it his hand was no longer behind her ear but at the nape of her neck and guiding her face towards his. They kissed gently at first, not wanting to break the fragile thing between them, but then Katara reached up to place a flat warm hand against his chest and turned her face to deepen their kiss. She lazily dragged her tongue across his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth to greet it with his. They stayed like this, finding different pressures, biting lips, breathing heavily into each other. From that moment on, their little routine was born.

—

Zuko pressed Katara against the closed door of his grand suite, he had the biggest quarters of the house but only because no one else wanted them. He would have been fine on the couch downstairs if anyone else wanted the space, but who wants to stay in the Fire Lord’s old room? However right now, he was grateful for its grandeur; it was tucked away at the back of the house so there was quite a bit of privacy for their new, daily visits. Zuko peppered kisses down Katara’s neck, lavishing the soft almond skin wherever she moaned and sucked on the sensitive spot he’d found just yesterday. His hands were gripping her waist against his, her hips automatically grinding against him. She slipped her hands into his shaggy hair, massaging the scalp and sighing against the top of his head as he kissed her neck. 

Katara guided Zuko’s lips back to hers, sucking on his bottom lip and mingling their tongues together as she pushed them away from the door and towards the large bed in the back of the room. Zuko caught her idea and instead picked her up by grabbing the back of her thighs and wrapping her legs around him. He carried her to the bed and lowered their bodies down onto it, never breaking their heated kiss. Katara ran her hands along the front of his tunic, finding the belt holding it closed and pulling at it, making his shirt fall open. She pushed it off his broad shoulders and down his arms. He shrugged out of it and pushed up her red halter top, quickly finding the tie for her sarashi and undoing it, exposing her breasts to him. He leaned down to capture an ebony nipple in his mouth, moving his hand to find and pinch the other one, rubbing Katara’s breast as he did so, eliciting another moan from her. Her legs still wrapped around him, she ground her core into the growing bulge in Zuko’s pants, making him lose his focus on his current task. “Shit,” he cursed lightly. He began to kiss his way down Katara’s stomach, stopping to lay open-mouthed kisses around her belly button. She lifted her hips and pushed down her pants and panties all at once, eager to feel his breath against her. He chuckled against her skin, “Getting excited?” He asked, glancing playfully up at her, taking in the way her lips were slightly swollen from their heated kisses, how her eyes were half-lidded with anticipation. “I could say the same to you.” She shot back breathily, again intertwining her fingers within his hair and guiding him down towards her sex. He kissed her folds first, hard, sucking at them as he pulled away. “Be patient.” He whispered against her, as he moved to kiss her right thigh, sliding his tongue up towards her core, stopping just shy of where she wanted him. She groaned and tried to angle herself towards his lips, but he dodged her and kissed her left thigh next, smiling wide at her growing need. He licked his way down her left thigh, this time ghosting over her clit at the end, stopping to give it a couple of flicks with his tongue. She was already wet and needy, they could finish whatever this was before it even started, but he wanted to drag it out longer. He wanted to enjoy her, every inch, every second, everything. She almost yelped with relief, settling for a long moan and another rise of her hips, she desperately wanted Zuko to stop toying with her. 

“Please,” she panted. “Please, Zuko.” He loved hearing her say his name like that, like a soft prayer, a secret only for him. He parted her folds with two fingers and sucked earnestly on her exposed bud, using his other hand to slide two fingers into her core. He moved them slowly at first, enjoying hearing her pants escalate to quiet moans, while his tongue flicked over her. He was busy spelling his name over her core when Katara managed to open her eyes and glance down at him. His eyes were closed in concentration, lips pressed so far into her that his nose was buried in the soft patch of curls above the object of his attention. She almost came from just looking at him. She slid one of her hands out of his hair up to cup her breast, she massaged it slowly and ground her hips against Zuko’s face, feeling his fingers increase their speed. They were on a hilltop and he was about to cast her from the very highest point. As Zuko curled up the fingers inside her, looking for a certain spot, she fell from the hilltop, letting out a loud moan that would’ve certainly brought someone around looking for them. Zuko whispered her name and other sweet nothings against her core, guiding her through her release. As Katara’s body relaxed, Zuko kissed his way back up her stomach, stopping shy of her mouth to wipe away the juices that gathered on his chin. 

“Good?” He asked, leaning down to give her a peck on the lips. “So good.” She groaned against his lips, her hands smoothing their way down his back, pushing his pants and underwear off as well. He stepped out of them, kicking him to the side, and climbed over Katara on the bed. He pressed his forehead to hers, and lightly ground his hips against her still sensitive core. He groaned at the feel of her wetness on his aching cock, and she swallowed a moan against his lips. She gripped his shaft tightly, earning another sound of pleasure from him, and guided him into her, grabbing his ass with her free hand to push him further. “Fuck,” Zuko cursed, resting his head next to hers on the bed, burying himself in her, and relishing the moment. She was so hot, so wet for him, he was already close to finishing just from being inside her. She squeezed her walls around him, wanting him to start moving. He balanced on his elbows and brought his face back to hers to trap her lips in a passionate kiss. He began slowly rocking his hips into her, each thrust getting faster and earning a gasp from her lips. Her hands were still at his ass, grabbing his cheeks and trying to match his pace with her hips. Soon her hands were smoothing up his back and coming to settle at his broad shoulders, relishing the strong muscle beneath her fingertips. Zuko was nearing the edge of the same hilltop he cast Katara off, ready to jump down after her. She moaned his name against him, never letting him move his lips off hers. She was enjoying the feeling of being completely wrapped up in him, completely unaware of the world around them. He was filling all her senses up with fire, she was certain the room would burn down and take them with it. She wouldn’t have minded. 

Soon Zuko was stumbling off the edge of the hill, whispering Katara’s name over and over like an invocation. He spilled himself inside her, not missing the way her walls contracted tightly around him, her release just as hard as his. They relaxed against each other, Zuko laying heavily on Katara, Katara welcoming all his weight and tracing light circles in his back. They were breathing hard against each other, fully spent and relaxing in the moment. “You know, I wouldn’t have thought it would be you.” Katara spoke softly, pressing a sweaty kiss to his cheek. He hummed at her words, “What do you mean?” He replied, whispering to match her tone. She smiled against his face. “Don’t worry about it.” She said, “I think we’ll find out later.” 

They laid like that for a while, in comfortable silence, catching their breath and enjoying each other’s presence. After a bit, they cleaned up and reorganized the room, making sure nothing was too out of place. Just as they finished making the bed, they heard the front door slam and someone shout, “We’re back!”  
—  
And so went their little routine.


End file.
